Remember
by monkey-fairy
Summary: An intruder comes to the Kamiya Dojo and put Kenshin under a trance, to turn him into the battosai, and the target:.. Kaoru Ok...CHAPTER 4 UP! and now its complete! RR plz! love you!
1. Rip Her to Peices

AN: Hey! I'm back! I have had this idea for a while and so I am trying it out and wondering if people will like it...I thank you so much for reading!  
  
I do not own Rurouni Kenshin...you would be a dummy if you thought I did! *Eats a bowl of ice cream*  
  
Remember  
  
It was a peaceful evening. The birds chirped, a light comfortable breeze filled the dojo, and a light was on in Kenshin's room.  
  
Yahiko and Kaoru were asleep, but Kenshin had something on his mind. He was thinking about the one he loved: Kaoru.  
  
He thought about her silky hair, her beautiful face, her sapphire eyes that took his breathe away. If he had a picture of Kaoru, he was positive that he would stare into it all day. He just couldn't get her image out of his mind.  
  
But his thoughts lead him to that horrible image of the doll that resembled Kaoru; a sword in her heart. He knew it wasn't real, but it seemed so life like. He remembered a sword literally going in his heart seeing that doll.  
He shook his head. Jinchuu was over. His Kaoru was safe. For now. Kenshin hated the battosai in him. He never left him, and Kenshin knew he never would.  
  
Kenshin sighed as he blew out the candle and laid his head down. He tried to sleep, but it wouldn't come.  
*Creak......  
  
Kenshin shot his head up. Someone was up; awake. His mind went to obvious conclusions: maybe Yahiko went to go to the bathroom, or Kaoru had to get a drink of water.  
  
No, something wasn't right. Kenshin didn't recognize the Ki. He didn't move, he didn't breathe, and he needed to hear the footsteps. He heard them, it was a guy, of tremendous power. Kenshin knew that by his Ki. Kenshin's mind suddenly went to Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin got out of bed as fast as the speed of light and stepped outside his room. All he saw was the outline of the intruder.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin asked, slowly drawing out his reverse-blade sword.  
Instead of the intruder speaking, his eyes began to glow a vibrant red. Kenshin's eyes went wide and his body froze from the red gleam. Kenshin's heart was beating more times that Kenshin could count.  
  
The intruder put Kenshin into a trance and spoke icily, "Turn into the battosai you used to be! Kill again! Don't hold back! Your target: Kamiya Kaoru. Rip her to pieces."  
  
The intruder looked at Kenshin's eyes and smiled. His eyes were solid gold; the rurouni was now the tranced battosai. The intruder unfroze the killer's body and walked away laughing.  
  
Yes the first chapter done! Please review and tell how it is so far! The second chapter will be up before you know it! Here is what is going to be in the next chapter: Kaoru and Yahiko wake up to the intruder's laugh and they walk out the find battosai with the blade on the sword flipped to kill. ^____^ 


	2. We love you

I am so glad that some people have liked my story so far...when I was writing this chapter I almost cried....because I know all the images in my mind as I try to express it out on words......and it is so scary in my mind.....anyway...  
  
Remember-chapter 2  
  
What have I done?  
  
-The intruder walked away laughing  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes. Did she hear a laugh? She sat up in her futon and looked around the dark room. The sun was starting to rise. Glares of light showed under her door.  
  
She sat up, her heart beating as if something was after her. She tightened her yukata around her chest tightly.  
  
She never wanted to feel so uncomfortable. She hated the feeling. It was the feeling when she was alone, when she had no one to go to, to protect her. Chills ran up and down her spine.  
  
But, she wondered, Kenshin would protect her. Right? He made her heart feel so warm.  
' Kenshin' He would protect us all. She loved him. She looked up to the ceiling. Kaoru wanted to take out the rubber band and run her fingers threw his fiery hair. That's the first thing she thought of when she first laid eyes on him. Even as a stranger.  
  
His purple eyes held so many mysteries. She could stare into his eyes and watch flashbacks from his past. She had even seen Tomoe in his eyes. When he spaced out she always tried to look into his eyes and watch his memories.  
  
She wanted kiss his soft lips and make him try to live his future, not his past.  
Kaoru sighed. Wait, what about the laugh? Who was that? She came back to realize someone, anything, could be lurking in her home. She was scared.  
  
Her eyes got used to the darkness in her room. She looked toward the door.  
Kenshin could hear everything, wouldn't he come to me? Kaoru knew something wasn't right. A tear rolled down her cheek, she wanted to know she was safe, to feel safe. She wanted Kenshin's arms around her, to feel his warmth. His protection. His love...  
  
Kaoru got up and quietly put her ear to the door. She did heard something. It was faint, but getting louder, toward her.  
  
Her eyes widened, her face went pale. It was light footsteps, butting getting louder as they came to her.  
  
Kenshin. He was coming to her. Kaoru sighed in relief. He would come say everything was all right. Her heart stopped beating so fast and smiled, he would come protect her from the monster.  
  
She walked out her room and saw Kenshin walking toward her. The sun was coming up, she could see more.  
"Kenshin? Did you hear that laugh a little while ago?" Kaoru asked with a little hesitation.  
  
A chuckle was his answer. He pulled out his reverse-blade sword and flipped it.  
  
Kaoru took a step back, "Kenshin?" The sun put Kenshin into view. His eyes were a piercing dark gold and he had a smile on his face that literally said to her, ' I'm going to kill you.'  
' No! Not my Kenshin! Impossible, he loves me.' Kaoru stepped back another step; she started to bite her lip.  
  
"Did you have a nice rest last night my dear Kaoru? Because your next rest is in the grave." Kenshin (or battosai...) said in an icy tone.  
  
Kaoru's face went pale. She couldn't breathe; the love of her life was going to murder her! Kaoru stepped back more quickly.  
  
Kaoru heard another set of footprints, like if the person had small feet. It was Yahiko, in his training gi. He looked at Kenshin, then Kaoru.  
"Kenshin? What's wrong? Kaoru? What's going on? Why is Kenshin staring at you like he's gone battosai?"  
  
Kaoru looked at the samurai behind her, and when Yahiko saw her face he immediately wanted to get away from Kenshin.  
  
"Yahiko! Go get help! Kenshin..." she stuttered, tears rolling down her white cheeks. "He's going to kill me! Go Yahiko! Now!"  
  
"Kaoru..." Yahiko was frozen looking at Kenshin. Kaoru looked back at the battosai, he was coming closer to her.  
  
Kaoru tried to run away from the killer. "Now you idiot! Kaoru screamed at Yahiko. He nodded and ran as fast as his feet took him.  
  
Kaoru ran out to the laundry area. She looked at Kenshin.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" He swung at her. Kaoru dodged it and ran behind a pole. He followed. All his thoughts were of killing Kaoru.  
"Kenshin! Battosai! This isn't you! Even the battosai would protect me! You're under some spell! Kenshin, you've got to remember who you are, who I am!"  
Battosai cut the pole in half making Kaoru trip off the dojo and onto her back. She clenched her teeth in pain. He walked toward her.  
  
She was helpless. She tried to get up, but she had twisted her leg. She tried her hardest to get away from the killer by scootching back on the grass. Tears streamed down her face in rivers.  
  
"Kenshin! Don't do this! Remember...do you remember me? Try...try...," Kaoru sniffed from crying. Her voice was getting weaker as she cried.  
  
Kenshin bent down and crawled over her, his legs at her sides and he held his sword up, ready to stab her.  
  
"Kenshin...I dream of you each night. I dream to kiss your pain away. I dream to hold your hand every second. Fight the trance Kenshin...you have to..."  
Kenshin lunged the sword down towards her neck. Kaoru grabbed onto the blade before it touched her skin, but he was stronger. It came closer...and closer...  
  
"My rurouni, my Kenshin, my Battosai, I love you!" She cried more, "Remember, Yahiko, Sano, they wouldn't let you do this!"  
  
The blade hit her skin, but didn't break through yet. Kaoru had a hard time swallowing.  
"Think of Tomoe. Is this the way she wanted you to live your life?"  
  
The pressure of his hand got lighter. "Kenshin. I love you. We love you." Battosai started to blink, he took away the sword, but heard, ' No!!! Kill her!'  
He looked back down at her; he rose the blade a tried to throw it down at Kaoru. A fist came up and tried to hit it away. Kaoru's fist.  
  
She had succeeded only 80%. The blade gashed the side of her neck. But the bleeding girl managed to hit the sword out of Battosai's hands.  
  
Battosai suddenly saw her neck, a voice ran in the back of his head, 'Hit her! Kill her!' But he got confused. He started to hear a girl's voice, ' I love you. We love you.'  
  
Gold turned back to violet.  
  
AN: hey...don't worry...there is more! Sorry the first chapter was so short...it looked longer on paper...I hope this is longer! Review plz! Love ya!!!!!! 


	3. Forgive

AN: Hey everyone! This is the last chapter...I think...Anyway, I hope you like the ending! It gets lovey-dovey from here! Love you all!  
  
As you should know, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...Watsuki is so lucky  
  
Remember-Chapter 3  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Gold turned back to violet*  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes. She didn't even bother to breathe. She just laid there and bit her lip. She waited for him to hit her, to kill her. She knew that her father's old enemy had done this, because he had the power to put people under a trance.  
Kenshin was his arrow, and Kaoru was just the target.  
  
She waited, for something to come down on her, but something did come. A teardrop, but not her own.  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes to the color of violet, not gold. She smiled and her own tears fell. She saw her Kenshin, he was back.  
  
"Kaoru...Kaoru...I could have killed you..." Kenshin got off her and backed away and sat down against the dojo. He cried, looked at his hands, then Kaoru, and buried his head against his knees.  
  
Kaoru got up and tried to crawl to him, since she had a badly twisted leg. She got to him and embraced him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and cried into her yukata. (AN: My Kenshin!)  
"I love you." She whispered into his ear. He held her more tightly, "I love you more than anything, and I'm sorry." They both cried.  
  
* An hour later-  
  
Yahiko had come back with Sano a short time afterwards. Sano was visiting before heading off to Mongolia; Yahiko had just caught him.  
Kaoru told Yahiko and Sano her story of what happened, "And now Kenshin still won't forgive himself. I hope he does, it's not his fault, and it never will be."  
  
She walked into her room to meet Kenshin sitting there; he seemed so drowned in himself of what he did. He looked up at her and held up some bandages.  
  
"Those wounds are of what I have done, let me heal them for you, and I am sorry." Kenshin sorrowed.  
  
Kaoru nodded and sat in front of him. "Really Kenshin, it's not your fault, you were in a trance by my father's enemy, he has been trying to kill me for years! Don't blame yourself." Kaoru stated, finally saying what she has been trying to get through to him.  
  
Kenshin started wrapping her neck with the bandages. He looked at the stained blood around the wound. Kaoru saw his eyes go to the area.  
  
Before she could say anything Kenshin admitted, "But even if it wasn't my fault, it was my blade, I, could have killed you." He finished wrapping her neck with the newly bloody bandages; "If only I had never came here..." He got cut off.  
  
"If you had never came here, I would be dead from Gohei, Yahiko would still be a pickpocket, Sano would still be the fighter for hire Zanza, and Megumi would have killed herself or still making opium!"  
  
Kaoru put her hands on Kenshin's cheeks to make him look into her eyes, "If you had never come here, I wouldn't be in love." Kaoru leaned over and kissed the surprised rurouni. His eyes widened, but closed, as he loved her soft touch.  
  
She stopped and turned away. Her cheeks were as red as roses. She tried her hardest to avoid eye contact with him. Kenshin lifted her chin with his rough hand and looked into her smooth sapphire eyes.  
  
"Thank you Kaoru. You saved me today. You made me remember how much I love you, and I could never kill you for that."  
  
Kaoru smiled and the new couple kissed again. This time more passionate and sweet. They fell back onto the futon and a new beginning began.  
  
O ya! I'm done! Unless, you don't think I'm done. If you want me to add an epilogue, I'll do it! I hope you like my story! Was it scary, romantic, or just corny? Tell me in a review! I love you all for reading! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
^^ P.s. Sorry if it is too short... 


	4. loved a fighter, now a damsel in distres...

AN: I'm so sorry!!!! My computer broke and I couldn't get Microsoft Word until now!!! I'm SO Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR that I will never ever wait that long to update a story!!! Ok...now with the hopefully last chapter of Remember!!!!!!!

I don't own kenshin...or anyone in the series....I wish I did though...grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....wishes she had watsuki's talent

Remember- 4 "Revenge For a Love"

A week later

The birds started singing a song. The breeze fled through the house blowing around Kenshin's bright red hair. He started humming the birds' lullaby, it was like he knew the song, and he felt as though Kaoru taught the birds this song. She taught it to him.

Kenshin sat down on the edge of the dojo with his tea. He took a sip and remembered that night. On the night that they confessed...the day she saved him. They kissed and talked, but nothing more. He took another sip and hummed the song again and thought about the person that could have hypnotized him.

_I couldn't see his face, but I could feel the ki around him. He's powerful. I could defeat him but, it would be hard without him turning me against Kaoru once more..._

"Kenshin?"

_I could've killed her; if he strikes again...she could die at my hands...damn..._

"Kenshin? Are you in there!?" Kenshin turned his head around finally realizing Kaoru had been shaking his shoulder.

"Oro. Hello kioshii" (sorry if I spelled that wrong)

Kaoru sat down next to him and held his hand. "Kenshin you've been staring off into space lately. What's wrong? Tell me what you're so worried about. You can tell me anything."

Kenshin sighed and kissed her cheek. "I'm just worried about your father's enemy coming back. I don't know if I could ever protect you if I'm hypnotized to kill you...I don't know how to stop him...it's like I can't fight him...I ..."

Kaoru cut him off with a kiss, a sweet one. "Kenshin, I know what you mean, but don't let this get you down. Someway you'll defeat him if he ever gets back, because, you're Kenshin. Besides, if he hurts you, I'll kick his sorry ass."

Kenshin laughed. "Ok. Thank you. I'll go start dinner now. Is Yahiko here?"

"He's at the akabeko helping out Tsubame. But he mentioned that he was going to come here for dinner." She awswered as she got up to walk with him.

They held hands as they walked into the kitchen.

-Later that night

Kaoru sat on the grass with a cup of tea. She sighed and glared up on the sparkling stars above. She smiled and looked down at her reflection in the tea. Her thoughts were of Kenshin.

_I wonder what will become of us. Does he love me enough for marriage? For a family? I love him enough..._

Something stirred in a tree. The branches were waving and leafs were crackling. She stared at the tree but couldn't see anything. She thought maybe the wind...but there was no sign of any wind at all. It was a hot summer night.

She got up to go to Kenshin, but dropped her tea a as a black figure walked toward her.

Kenshin sat upon his room looking at a picture of his 'so called' family. There were in Yokohama. Sano, Yahiko, Kaoru, and himself. They had saved a train and some rich dude, so they decided to take a picture with the reward money. He laughed as he looked at Sano, he was as rigid as a rock. He thought that pictures take one year off of your life. Then he looked at Kaoru.

_I love her so much..._

crash

Kenshin spun his head around and ran out his room. _Kaoru..._

He stopped at the grass where he had seen Kaoru lay in earlier, then stared at the broken cup of spilt tea. He searched the area.

"Kaoru...Kaoru are you here?" He ran to her room, the bathroom, everywhere. She wasn't there. Kenshin bit his lip. _Dammit..._

_Wait. I hadn't checked where her wooden swords are!!!_

He ran there with all his might. He was starting to sweat and his hair was coming loose from the rubber band. Kenshin closed his eyes once he got there. She wasn't here. But something was missing...one of her wooden swords were gone.

He walked in and looked around the room. His eyes widened, there was blood on the wall. Not a lot, but...it was still fresh. Kenshin walked out toward the gate and called out Kaoru's name. He ran out to the town still calling her name.

"hyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kenshin knew that voice._ The park! Kaoru I'm coming!_

There she was, fighting a tall, ugly looking Chinese guy. Kenshin felt his ki. It was the same as the intruder. Kaoru's hair had fallen down and had a huge gash on her shoulder. But she was determined in this battle. She was running and jumping and was winning.

Kenshin sat down. He knew that she knew that he was there. He would help her if she was in trouble. But the main question of his mind was, why hadn't he hypnotized her? Told her to kill her self or something, didn't the intruder want to kill her? He was so confused! Kenshin smiled. Kaoru had jumped up and hit the killer on the back of the neck to knock him out. She won.

Kaoru then sat down and wiped off the sweat on her forehead. She looked at kenshin who was watching her. He got up and ran toward her.

He sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes. She was mad.

"And why didn't you come to my rescue? He did have a sword you know. I thought you cared about me!" Kenshin suddenly threw his arms around her neck, pushing her down.

"Kenshin?" She hugged him back.

His violet eyes stared into her sapphire ones. He felt like crying he was so happy.

"Kaoru, you have no idea how worried I was about you! You probably caused me to lose 10 years in aging. I thought I lost you, I love you so much...I guess I forgot that I loved a fighter, not an average girl. That's why I didn't come help, you were stronger, better, and looked like you didn't need my help."

Kaoru laughed at him. "I guess I do see a couple wrinkles. Thank you." She leaned up to his face and kissed him. It was powerful.

"Kaoru, I have something to ask you. I love you so much and, well..." he paused and took a deep breathe, "will you marry me?"

Kaoru really felt like passing out, "Yes Kenshin of course! What in hell took you so long! I wanted you to ask me that even before Shishio!" She smiled.

"Really? That long ago, I did too. We'll go shopping for a ring tomorrow. Right now you need sleep and I'll tend to your wound. But...one thing. How did you not get hypnotized from him? I couldn't stop it, how did you?"

Kaoru smirked and playfully hit him. "Kenshin, all I did was think of you. The whole time I was fighting I heard voices, telling me to kill myself, put me out of my misery. But I wasn't in misery, I had you. So he failed. It really WASN'T that hard. You could have stopped him." She looked at his confused face and flicked him in the head. Then kissed him. She was happy that her life was now complete.

He picked her up and started toward the dojo once again. His life was now perfect.

Except for one thing..._Do I really have wrinkles? _

Yes I'm done! Are you now satisfied? Please in the name of God tell me what you think. Now I have to sleep...But I just saw "Exorcist: the Beginning" Like I can sleep now.................................................That movie was damn creepy...but kind of funny...Buahahahahahaahahaha!!!!!!

Review plz! Gives a cute smile and holds a bowl of homemade chocolate cookies


End file.
